


The Secret of the Lake

by Adora



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Elves, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, rinharu - Freeform, sougou, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a redhead boy, but his destiny was lying in the great below. (A winter's fairy tale full of magic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 Days of Rin event, celebrating the one and only Rin Matsuoka with this bittersweet tale full of magic. I hope you enjoy it!

  
Once upon a time many radiant summers ago, when the world was still full of wonders, there was a skyline-silver lake peacefully nesting in an enchanted, verdant hollow. Legend had it that ancient elves, bewitched by the valley's beauty, had bought argent-silver from the dwarves of the surrounding mountains and molded it into this crystal lagoon, making it their home. Lined with cedar trees and monastery quiet, the lake and its shimmering waters were the precious ornament of the nearby village.  
  
An old fashioned, stone cottage with a thatched roof and a crown of snowdrop flowers, rested lonely by its evergreen shores. It was the cozy, little home of a beautiful family of four. The father was a young fisherman who was struggling to make ends meet, but the heartfelt smile on his face never faded. He loved his adorable children immensely, two little cherubs with sparkling cheeks and silky hair in the shades of wild cherries. When his cherished baby princess was born, the kind fisherman, with the help of his only son, planted a single seed at the edges of the diamond lake, which later grew into a blossomed sakura tree that offered endless moments of carelessness and shadow for the children.  
  
Thus the sunlit days were leisurely rolling away for the youthful family, until one cloudless, brisk evening, on his son's seventh birthday, the cheerful father returned home with a rather extraordinary present. A bizarre but striking pendant, ending to a mysterious rock that sparkled magnificent glimmers of aquamarine in the lamp's light, which he had found and chiseled into a small shark. The little boy's ruby eyes twinkled with ineffable joy, mesmerized by the toy's unearthly glow.  
  
Three nights later, a turbulent thunderstorm broke. The winds were howling and blinding lightnings kept slicing the tar-black sky. The raindrops were drumming on the roofs in a maddening rhythm and the level of the lake rose so much, that it almost overflowed. Despite his wife's protests, the fearless fisherman left for work, the biblical deluge paling in front of his family's survival. With the first timid rays of sunshine, the raging world outside calmed down and the lake gleamed in the callow light of dawn. The frightened children sneaked out of their home's comfort and gazed at nature's vibrant colours after the cleansing downpour.  
  
But their father never returned.  
  
Time fluttered away like a migratory bird, leaving behind two budding hearts immersed in sorrow. The cherry blossom in their yard slowly shed all its leaves and stood lonely and naked, mirroring the sweet melancholy reigning the meadow.The little girl rarely strolled by the lake anymore, scared of its unruffled surface and the secrets kept underneath. But the boy spent hours peering into the lake's mystery, unbosoming himself to the skyblue waters and entrusting his endless pain over the loss of his father, to the element of nature that stole him away. His name was Rin.  
  
But during those moments of heartbreaking sadness, the boy started hearing another, eerie voice that secretly wept with him. At first, it was nothing more than a whispering sound. Like the humming of nightingales. Like the rustling of leaves. Soon though Rin realised it was someone else, someone far beneath the lake's azure surface, an enigmatic voice emerging from the misty depths. The mysterious being sounded almost human and in Rin's mind it shaped into a young boy like him, a boy that could hear his grief and soothe it with his own melodic mourn.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
_"A friend...why are you crying?"_  
  
"Cause I'm alone."  
  
_"No, you're not. Your tears are flowing in the water, I can feel it too."_  
  
A new candlelight of hope flickered within the folds of Rin's heart. He continued visiting the moonlight gilded lake and its strange resident every single day, recounting his childish adventures and his fears, his life with his family and his dreams. And the enchanting voice stoically listened to his enthusiastic stories. It always listened.  
  
The years passed like grains of sand in an antique hourglass. Rin grew up into a strong, young man with a restless heart. He worked hard down at the fishing boats to support his family and was admired among the fishermen for his high sense of teamwork and his courageous nature. The encounters with his secret friend had come to an end long ago, but Rin always treasured the fond memories of the mysterious specter. The diamond lake still remained the beacon of his life and he was known for having only two weaknesses; swimming and his sister, Gou.  
  
Until the star-painted night of his eighteenth birthday, when a peculiar dream was about to change his life path anew. In his vision, he was drifting down the meadow, gazing dreamily at  the unbridled flow of the waters' gentle ripples, slowly weaving back and forth against the steadfast shore line of the wide lake. The scenery was beyond idyllic and unfathomable happiness was flooding his youthful veins. That was when he laid eyes upon the source of all this otherworldly beauty. A dazzling being was gracefully gliding across the water, like a delicate lily pad in a celestial pond. The creature looked human in every way, except for his pointy ears and the pair of moonlit eyes that glistened in all shades of cerulean blue. Rin felt his body shuddering with a torrent of emotions and he reached out a hand towards the magical being. But the mysterious, elven male abruptly evaporated in front of him like smoke and the young redhead rose from his dreamworld with a drumming heart and a scorching sting on his chest. There where his sparkling, shark gem was always hanging.  
  
Rin became obsessed with this puzzling omen of his subconscious. Every noun after work, when every villager returned to their homely warmth for some hot stew and much needed rest, he would take his cedar strip canoe, a loyal companion of a decade, and sail across the lake, scanning its depths for that ethereal creature. Such was his hankering to meet the wonder of his dreams, that he couldn't contain his fervor anymore and, one day, he dragged his precious sister alongside with him, pouring his enthusiasm out to her, as he narrated every detail of his imaginary encounter.  
  
"Perhaps it was only a dream, onii-chan" said the beautiful girl as she tried to keep her balance inside the narrow boat. After all those years, the waters that had swallowed her father still made her nervous.  
  
"It felt so real, Gou. If only you could catch a glimpse of him, you'd understand."  
  
"But there is no magic, onii-chan, is there?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know _he_ exists."  
  
For hours they skimmed around the sleek surface, until the darkest night cast its velvet veil over the sleepy valley. And as Rin's fiery scarlet incessantly kept scouring the now obsidian lagoon, completely absorbed by his wistful quest, the sweet maiden slowly leaned over the canoe's edge, as fatigue overwhelmed her and lulled her to slumber.  
  
Suddenly, a plunging sound yanked Rin out of his trance. Gou had fallen into the lake.  
  
The restless blood coursing through his veins turned to ice and, without a second thought, Rin dived into the murky waters. Deeper and deeper the young man swam, frantically searching for a trace of his beloved sister. But the blackness was infinite and the temperature dropped greatly, the closer he got to the lake's inky bed. Cold was numbing his senses and the last thing he caught was an unexpected glimpse of a blond specter, before his world finally succumbed to darkness.  
  
_"What in Poseidon's name were you thinking, Nagisa-kun?"_  
  
_"You know well humans don't belong down here."_  
  
_"I do but...he knows about Haru-chan, he saw him..."_  
  
_"No way, no way! What are we going to do, senpai? This is not beautiful."_  
  
_"No, it's true! I'm telling you I heard him..."  
_  
Cloudy images and dull noises were chased away, as Rin lazily cracked his eyes open. His mind tried to focus, while the blur around him gradually materialized into the world. The first thing he noticed, was Gou's serene face as she peacefully slept on his lap. His eyes brimmed with hot tears as he eagerly pulled her into his brotherly embrace, stirring her from her oblivious sleep. A minute passed before they parted, slowly taking in their peculiar surroundings.  
  
The two siblings blinked several times in absolute shock.  
  
They were both inside what appeared to be a huge transparent bubble, slightly bouncy yet thick enough so it wouldn't fizzle out. They were still within the lake, there was no doubt about that, but the waters surrounding them were illuminated by floating lanterns which shed a fluorescent, otherworldly light around, in the shades of amethyst. And the most absurd detail on the canvas, were the three obscured strangers who were engaging into a lively yet whispered discussion several steps away from them.  
  
Rin stood protectively before his sister and Gou tightly clung on his shirt, all the while stealing curious glances at the grotesque trio from behind his back. Their faces were handsome and bright, and their well shaped bodies were clad only in flimsy pants made of celestial fabric, that ended just below their knees. And they would totally pass for young humans around Rin's age, if it wasn't for their elven ears and the thin, glassy membranes between their fingers and toes.  
  
Instant silence spread among the men, as soon as they realised that their two redhead visitors were staring at them with mouths agape. The tallest of them, dared one step closer to the ludicrous globule and, even though he tried to maintain his calm demeanor, his emerald eyes seesawed nervously between Rin and Gou.  
  
"We sincerely apologize for Nagisa's behavior. He's the one responsible for bringing you here, even though this clearly isn't a suitable place for either of you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Nagisa?"  
  
A cheeky boy with tousled, sunny blond hair stepped out of his comrade's shadow and playfully waved at Rin. The redhead grunted, perplexed and irritated by their apparent kidnapping, before stretching the bubble's wall with his finger and effectively tapping the tall, hazel haired elf on his muscled chest.  
  
"And who exactly are you?"  
  
The man almost jumped out of his own skin. He let a high-pitched squeal, completely unfit to his bulky figure, and swiftly hid behind his friends.  
  
"Don't be scared, Mako-chan!"  
  
"He touched me! Oh, Lord Triton and the mighty Sirens! What will happen to me now? Never a human touched me before."  
  
"Let me handle this, Makoto-senpai!"  
  
The third man of the strange, comic group, an indigo haired youth wearing a pair of glasses with tiny seashells decorating the red frame, moved to the front and cleared his throat with a pinch of pomp and ceremony.  
  
"Please, excuse my companions, it's the first time we are stumbling across beings of the lower ranks."  
  
"Of the lower...what?? Hey!"  
  
"That's right human, don't look surprised. Let us introduce ourselves. We are aquatic elves and residents of this lake, descendants of the glorious wood elves that first set a foot in these lands."  
  
All three of them made a low bow respectfully. Gou's rosy lips curled into a circle of awe, but Rin just narrowed his ruby eyes at them with suspicion.  
  
"Elves? That's just a local myth. I say we've been kidnapped by charlatans."  
  
An appalled groan escaped the proud elf's mouth and he turned back to his friends, vehemently shaking his head.  
  
"Unacceptable! First time I'm offended like this."  
  
"Aww, don't pay attention Rei-chan, he has no idea yet."  
  
"Onii-chan" Gou lightly elbowed her brother "I think they are telling us the truth. Look, they are out of this bubble, still they can breathe..."  
  
Rin scratched the back of his head. Obviously the situation they were in was screaming 'supernatural' in every detail. He just wasn't used of not having all the answers in front of his sister.  
  
"Still that doesn't change the fact they kidnapped us and brought us down here against our will."  
  
Having gained much of his courage back, the tall, handsome elf spoke up again.  
  
"Kidnapped you say? I would be more grateful in your place. If Nagisa hadn't been there to seal you inside that bubble, you both would have drowned by now."  
  
Rin lowered his gaze, a hint of guilt suddenly colouring his pale cheeks. But Gou curtsied thankful towards the petite, blond elf and graced him with her kindest smile, causing his wine eyes to widen and his jolly face to brighten up. He jumped jauntily on his companions, bringing them closer, his longing eyes begging them like a spoiled child asking for more cake.  
  
"She's so pretty! Can we please be friends with her and keep her? She can play with us."  
  
"Keep her? Are you out of your mind Nagisa?"  
  
"I admit she's beautiful, but do we have to tolerate her obnoxious bodyguard too?"  
  
"Rei!! Not you too now!"  
  
"I'm just thinking, Makoto-senpai" the elf called Rei steadied his red glasses with his middle finger "if Nagisa-kun indeed heard this human talking about Haruka-senpai, then perhaps we should allow them to stay with us for a while. If my calculations are right, they might be able to help."  
  
Ever since Rin laid eyes upon their unforeseen rescuers, the same , persistent question was swirling around his mind. If those elves were real, and unless both he and Gou were hallucinating, they probably were, then there was a high chance the mysterious intruder of his dreams was also real. The yearning to know was gnawing away his brain like a woodworm, yet there he stood, clenching his fists nervously, unable to make a decision.  
  
"Ask them, onii-chan. They might know something."  
  
Gou urged him softly, as if reading his mind like an open book. Rin swallowed the small knot burdening his throat and stammered his troubling thoughts.  
  
"Oi..Has...ahem...has anyone of you seen...by any chance...a mystical creature swimming alone around these waters? His hair is raven like the darkest night, his eyes sparkle blue like the clearest sky...He looks like you, like an elf but...he's breathtakingly beautiful..."  
  
The elves stared at Rin startled, their vibrant eyes enlarged so much, that their arched brows vanished under their colourful bangs. Only Nagisa hopped around, exclaiming words of enthusiasm.  
  
"See?! I told you! I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
Makoto shook his head in surrender.  
  
"Let's hope Sousuke doesn't find out, or we'll be grounded for a month."  
  
They trailed a faint path highlighted by the floating lanterns, the giant bubble bouncing and rolling, following its blond master's lead. The violet light became gradually more vivid and they reached a small clearing amidst colossal coral reefs that shone in various colours and grew in unique shapes. Rin grumbled loudly as he stood up, he and Gou having turned to a tangle of limbs due to the ball's constant rocking.  
  
"Does he always whine about every little thing? Tell him he isn't beautiful when he does."  
  
Rei pointed out while prodding Gou, and the playful girl stifled a giggle. Rin checked his surroundings unimpressed, but then the three elves interlaced their hands, forming a tight circle around the bubble. Suddenly the ground began to churn, the turmoil raising a cloud of dust. A wall of swirling sand was soon conjured around them and strong currents, reminding of the omnipotent ocean rather than a humble lake, howled above their heads. Rin shut his eyes and held Gou as tightly as he could, before the soft layer of soil beneath their feet collapsed, swallowing everyone.  
  
When the two siblings opened their ruby eyes again, the bubble was gone and nothing surrounding them had remained the same. They were sitting on top of a polka dot mushroom and the waters around gleamed in an astonishing blend of periwinkle and turquoise. A few steps ahead of them, the three elves were greeting them with their radiant smiles, before shunting the tall seagrass blocking the view.  
  
"Welcome to our home."  
  
A magical dwelling, deep into the lake's mysteries, imposingly expanded before them. Various lodges in the shape of beautiful shells or spacious orbs made of coral, were dangling from giant evergreen kelp. Streams in all shades of blue and gold flowed above the pebbled pathways and sanguine anemones drifted in the faint sound of flutes. Schools of iridescent fish that human eye had never met before were swarming the celestial village and tiny water pixies danced around them like sparkling dragonflies. The secret land teamed with ethereal magic and , among its wonders, carefree elves were wandering about, following their daily routine.  
  
Rin stared bewildered at the miracle looming before him. Hypnotized by the melodic witchery the village emanated, he tried to approach the wondrous beehive but his way was instantly blocked by his three elfin escorts. Using a different, more secluded path, to avoid any prying eyes, they lead the siblings to a small yet adorable house that resembled a striking clownfish. Its interior was simple but rather cozy, and a tray full of strange delicacies awaited them on a cinnamon turtle shell.  
  
"I can't believe this enchanted place really exists. Your homeland is incredible!" Gou murmured in amazement while munching hungrily a chocolate seahorse sprinkled with red algae.  
  
The cheerful elves suddenly fell quiet and sadness twinkled within Makoto's jade eyes.  
  
"It used to be very beautiful. But for long now our land has been slowly dying."  
  
Gou and Rin exchanged glances puzzled.  
  
"That elf you came looking for, is not just your regular elf. His name is Haruka and he is the water Spirit of this lake. The driving force that keeps everything alive, the main source of our magic. But long ago something terrible happened, and Haruka lost almost half of his charismatic strength."  
  
"But your village looks lively and the energy stemming from its core is impressive. I felt it through every fiber of my body" said Rin and a bittersweet smirk danced at the corners of Makoto's lips.  
  
"This is how powerful the Spirit of the lake is. Even with his strength reduced, Haru managed to fuel our world with life but, taking advantage his new weakness, dark shadows started forming deep below. We call them the Umbrae. As time passed, those evil beings that threaten our land became stronger, whereas Haru turned vulnerable..."  
  
"Where is he now? I ...I need to see him. It may sound odd but meeting him would mean a lot to me."  
  
"He resides in a secluded cave within the giant reef that looks like a dolphin. He rarely shows up around the village anymore."  
  
"Our poor Haru-chan..."  
  
Nagisa whimpered, hiding his flustered cheeks in Rei's chest. The purple haired elf lovingly patted his friend's head, hushing down his tears.  
  
"I have to go there. Will you show me the way?"  
  
Rin's pools of scarlet fervently wavered around the somber faces of his newfound companions. Makoto rubbed his chin pensively.  
  
"We could probably do that later tonight, once the lake is asleep. As a human, you shouldn't be able to sense us at all, unless we chose so. The fact that you met Haru before, even if that was just a dream, makes us hope that perhaps you play some role in our salvation."  
  
All of a sudden, a hard, demanding knock on the oaken door erupted, making everyone's head turn. A tall, intimidating elf with a solemn expression and a black cape swishing behind him, entered the clownfish house. Ebony locks crowned his handsome face and the sapphire in his eyes shimmered like the Caribbean waters under the midsummer sun. His foreboding aura hovered above the little fellowship and he examined their stunned faces one by one with a mix of curiosity and anger. But once his gaze settled upon Rin, his pupils dilated and, instinctively, he took a step back. Rin frowned at the stranger's unexpected reaction but, as he was about to say something, the mysterious agony vanished from the elf's face as suddenly as it first appeared, and the robust male turned to his elven compatriots.  
  
"So, Kisumi was right. You are indeed harboring humans in here, even though it's against our protocol."  
  
"That loose-lipped elf! I knew I saw his bubblegum head behind a pillar earlier."  
  
"Don't be unfair to Kisumi, Rei. It wasn't him who disrespected the rules." Makoto stood in front of his friends with determination. "Sousuke, I take full responsibility of the whole situation. It was my poor judgment that led the humans here, no one else is at fault."  
  
"No, don't listen to him , Sou-chan!" Nagisa pushed Makoto aside and protectively put his lean body before the bulkier elf. "It was me that saved the humans in the first place, Mako-chan had no other option but to accept them, since I had already opened the portal for them."  
  
"Utter nonsense!" Rei chimed in and stood in front of his friends, crossing his arms on his chest "The truth is that humans wouldn't have been here if I hadn't convinced everyone with my calculations. Makoto-senpai and Nagisa-kun were just following my advice."  
  
Sousuke's gaze shifted among their stubborn faces in silence.  
  
"Very well. So who are they? What's _his_ name?"  
  
He aimed at Rin with a wave of his head, without sparing a glance at the annoyed redhead. But the elves looked around them baffled.  
  
"Err..." Nagisa chuckled nervously massaging his nape "I think it's ...onii-chan?"  
  
"Hey, that's what Gou calls me!" Rin exclaimed irritated "I do have an actual name you know!"  
  
"So you brought them here and none of you even knows who they are..."  
  
Sousuke knitted his thick eyebrows and Nagisa rushed behind the brick wall of Makoto's back. Shaking his head, the dark-haired elf moved closer to Rin, casting his shadow over the bold redhead and his sister.  
  
"My name is Sousuke and I'm the Guardian of the lake. I know your kind well and, thus, I make sure our two worlds don't intermingle unless absolutely necessary."  
  
Rin straightened his back and squared his shoulders, trying to rival the elf's stature.  
  
"I'm Rin Matsuoka and I don't care what you think of my kind, but I'm not leaving until I will have served the purpose I came here for."  
  
"And what sort of purpose would that be?"  
  
"I'm here to meet the Spirit of the lake."  
  
Sousuke lifted an eyebrow in surprise, before suspiciously glowering at the three elves watching him with their breaths hitched up their throats.  
  
"What is he talking about?"  
  
"Sousuke, the hu...I mean, Rin, somehow knew already of Haru when we found him. He claims the Spirit showed himself in a lucid dream. So, we thought, that perhaps this was a sign those two should meet...in case, you know..."  
  
"This place is not safe for humans. There is ancient evil here that..."  
  
"Yes, we told him the story, he already knows about the Umbrae."  
  
Sousuke put his hands on his waist and exhaled deeply. A train of thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
"Listen, Guardian. I know you don't trust me now, but believe me when I say I mean no harm to your people. I know the consequences of my presence here and I'm ready to embrace them. But you must allow me this chance to meet the water spirit. It was his sole thought that guided me here."  
  
Sousuke met Rin's adamant gaze and something fragile cracked inside his heart. It was not his place to deem appropriate or not Haruka's relations with anyone, after all. His attention swung towards the adolescent flower with the flowing burgundy ponytail that had been attached to Rin all this time.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
As he leaned over, his cape got pulled aside, revealing the smooth vastness of his bare chest. Gou's ruby orbs shyly tiptoed up his golden muscles, taking in every firm inch of flesh and skin, before resting in the calm seaside of his exotic teal. Gou blushed furiously and averted her eyes.  
  
"Hey, back off! Stop staring at my sister."  
  
"I wasn't..."  
  
Sousuke faltered. There it was again. That sore gaze dawdling upon Rin's clueless face more than it had to. That hurt expression stirring emotions that shouldn't be there. Rin shifted uneasily under Sousuke's piercing blue-green, his subtle motions waking the elf from his brief trance. He distanced himself from the Matsuoka siblings and cleared his throat with a low cough.  
  
"I have no intention to prevent you from meeting Haruka. But you should keep in mind that you have to leave our land the soonest possible. Is that understood by everyone?" Sousuke cast a side glance at Nagisa and his guilty comrades, gaining their vehement nodding in return. And turning on his heel, he exited the humble fish-lodge as abruptly as he had appeared, allowing his virile scent to linger in the air.  
  
Hours ticked away slowly. Deep in the lake's bed, the two elements that separated the glorious day from the eternal night, were the gradual drop in temperature and the subsequent lack of elves darting through the effulgent waters. Gou had already withdrawn to the elves' chambers, tired due to the day's adventures and dearly missing the human world already. Nagisa and Rei had tailed after her, hoping to soothe her to sleep with one of their heroic bedtime stories. Makoto had stayed to clean up in the kitchen, but eventually had leaned his drained body over a fluffy starfish, surrendering himself to Hypnos' embrace.  
  
Only Rin was restless. Haruka's figure had invaded his consciousness, replacing sleep with insomnia. The youthful blood pumping in his veins didn't allow him any time to waste. Thus, he carefully sneaked out of the dormant clownfish and, following the directions that Makoto had given him earlier, he began his quest to discover the raider of his soul. Soon, he found himself outside the celestial village, tracking down a narrow, serpentine path. In this part of the lake, the hue was a deeper, cobalt blue and the only fish he stumbled upon were schools of mackerel, swiftly befogging his sight before scattering again.  
  
It didn't take him long to locate the black reef, the one that rays of diffracted light caused to appear like a dolphin, when shedding their sheet from the right angle. He had to circle the reef three times, before he managed to spot a cramped passage among its dead polyps. He crawled through it, dark and dank as it was, twisting like a corkscrew. An inexplicable force was pulling him in like a magnet, intensifying the ardor lying in his chest. At last, the secret tunnel widened, the ceiling became higher, and soon a dim, ovoid cavern welcomed him. Showers of stalactites arched above his head and the only sound slicing the settled silence, was that of dripping water. There was something deeply sorrowful about this cave, as if the world's melancholy had found the perfect place to build its home.  
  
"You finally came."  
  
A deadpan voice startled Rin. He already knew its owner before turning around. For there he was, camouflaged by the shadows, with his immense sky-blue penetrating Rin's core, the mysterious intruder of his dreams.  
  
"You...you were expecting me?" Rin took a staggering step closer to his host.  
  
"I knew about you and your intentions from the moment you descended into these waters. The creatures down here speak to me, you see."  
  
A pellucid ray of light crept through the reef's tiny holes and cascaded upon the elf's face. Rin felt his soul trembling at the edge of his lips, ready to flit away; Haruka was ravishing.  
  
"I...I dreamt of you. I'm just a fisherman living by the lake but...somehow, you showed up to me..."  
  
Haruka tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at Rin with those glacial, expressionless eyes.  
  
"My life changed after that. I searched every inch of this lake to find you. I guess you can say I became obsessed..." Rin chuckled nervously.  
  
"What do you know of me, human?"  
  
"I have a name. It's Rin."  
  
The redhead stated audaciously, the tone the aquatic elves used when referring to humans already getting on his nerves. But Haruka remained apathetic, facing the shark boy without flinching.  
  
"Almost nothing.The only thing I do know is you might need my help."  
  
"Your help? I don't need anyone."  
  
Rin pursed his lips into a thin, unyielding line. It was confusing how this reserved elf could excite him and get under his skin at the same time.  
  
"I was told about the Umbrae." He dared another step closer. "I know this lake and your people are in need of your protection."  
  
Something seemed to rise in the depths of Haruka's blue stillness. His face emanated that peculiar calm the sea has before the storm.  
  
"They call me the Spirit of the Lake, yet all I ever wanted was to swim free and become one with nature. But everyone eventually puts a label on you, expecting more than you can give."  
  
"It's the same with humans."  
  
"The humans...They've been coming to this lake ever since they built their village in the valley. Whenever they are sad, whenever they are angry...whenever they think they love or hate their own kind. They just visit these waters to lift the burden from their souls. Do you know who bears that burden eventually? Do you know where all those shed emotions go? They don't disappear. They stay here, trapped in the bottom of the lake. A medley of sorrow and anger, of envy and hatred. And as the years go by, and the dark sentiments pile up, they slowly lose their identities and shape into shadows. My people call them the Umbrae..."  
  
Haruka lowered his gaze at his empty hands.  
  
"I once had the strength to keep this darkness at bay. But years ago, my life was stolen from me. Now this lake is nothing more than a pit that stores away the world's despair."  
  
Unbeknownst to his own self, Rin had slowly approached the lonely spirit.  
  
"Let me help you, then! I know I must be here for a reason."  
  
"I told you I don't need your help."  
  
In the spur of the moment, Rin grabbed Haruka by his shoulders. The raven haired man froze, as a myriad shivers surged every corner of his body.  
  
"No, you can't do this alone! Men or elves, it doesn't matter. We always need each other to make things right. It's never about the one, it's always about the _team_."  
  
Realizing their sudden proximity, Rin swallowed hard. Cautiously, Haruka's hand caressed its way up the redhead's cheek, brushing away a single tear of tension it found there.  
  
"You're so warm..."  
  
Their gazes locked, crimson boring into azure, azure pacifying crimson. Haruka's breath tickled Rin's nostrils and, unable to resist this sorcery anymore, the fiery redhead leaned in. Haruka's lips were soft against his and as Rin deepened the kiss, stroking the elf's velvet tongue with his own, countless fireworks blazed up his human heart. But as Haruka shifted his head to the side, granting him better access to his nectar , Rin's lust-soaked eyes fluttered open for one mere second. One second enough to catch the grim shadow lunging at Haruka from behind.  
  
"Look out!!"  
  
Rin instantly hugged Haruka, using his weight to shove their bodies away. They rolled on the ground, seaweed and sand tangling up in their hair. Lifting his gaze, Rin got almost paralyzed at the sight of the shadow. Dark as the abyss, it soared above them, baring two rows of horrid, razor-sharp teeth. Rin was sure he was going to be devoured, when a blinding light engulfed the demonic creature. A bloodcurdling shriek reverberated in the cave and the shadow dissolved in the water. Rin turned around; Haruka was standing above him, the glow deriving from his hands slowly fading.  
  
"That was an Umbra."  
  
"How it even got in here? I thought this cave was a safe shelter."  
  
"They used to stay away, but the more powerful they are turning, the closer to the village they try to get."  
  
Haruka extended his hand to Rin, helping him stand up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thanking me? I was about to meet my maker, you eliminated it quite easily."  
  
"It's not that." Haruka's voice was barely a whisper, as the raven-haired male stared once again at his own hands. "My powers became stronger because you are near."  
  
The following day dawned full of excitement for the little village. Everyone had learned about their unexpected human visitors and Rin's gallant deed in saving their precious Spirit. Thus, busy elves were swimming around, arranging all the necessary preparations for a joyful elven bash in his honour. Wandering around the festive atmosphere, Rin couldn't wait to meet Haruka again. Their intimate moment was playing on rewind in his mind, and the only thing that slightly irritated him, was a constant, hollow buzz, whose source he was unable to track down.  
  
Such were the thoughts prowling his head, when he chanced upon Sousuke.  
  
"I heard what happened last night. You did well."  
  
Sousuke stated in a somber tone. Not the one to pass on a compliment, Rin answered him with a cocky grin. The tall elf examined him silent for a moment, before reaching into the lining of his dark cape and bringing out a dainty flower.  
  
"Could you give this to your sister? I was told she was missing your home last night. This lily pad is like the ones floating on the lake's surface, it should remind her of your world."  
  
Rin took the fragile blossom in his hands. Like a shark, he was always ready to rip apart any aspiring suitor of his sister, but this time he just held the white lily, startled by the gesture.  
  
"You won't be joining the celebrations?"  
  
"Work needs to be done," Sousuke raised his sapphires to the endless waters expanding above them " you can hear the noise, can't you?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering what -"  
  
"It's your kind. Their boats are sailing across the lake more frequently than usual. Your people are probably looking for you."  
  
A sting of guilt and nostalgia sank in Rin's heart, as the image of his mother flashed before his eyes. The villagers were searching for them. His worries were muffled momentarily, when his gaze locked with Sousuke's. The elf was peering into him again, with the same, distressed expression like before.  
  
"Why are you..."  
  
"It's better if you both return home, after the party is over."  
  
Without saying anything else, the reserved Guardian turned his back on the redhead and walked away. Rin clucked his tongue; this was starting to irritate him.  
  
The rest of the day, Rin spent it reveling in the pleasures of a life among the elves. Garlands of colourful kelps were adorning every doorstep and candles within pink crab shells were floating around. Every living creature was swaying to cheerful tunes and even Haruka made his appearance, flooding the celebrating elves with infinite joy. And as the festival was reaching its peak, him and Rin noiselessly slid away, with the shark boy trying to race the graceful swimmer to the top of a nearby rock.  
  
"I am going to miss this..."  
  
They sat next to each other, quietly admiring the strings of jellyfish brightening up the lake above. Haruka placed his alabaster hand on top of Rin's, and the redhead turned his palm, squeezing it tightly. Slowly, they turned their faces, melting into the sweet rapture enveloping them. Their kiss was tender like a feather made of silk. But as mischief twinkled in Rin's eyes, ready as he was to make their night salacious, a clicking noise interrupted them. A baby dolphin was swirling between Haruka's feet.  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
The elf lowered his ear next to the beautiful mammal. And then, his ultramarine eyes widened.  
  
"It's Sousuke."  
  
They rushed to a shell-shaped house, in the middle of the village. Elves had already swarmed the small rooms and they had to squeeze themselves through the crowd to pass. They found Sousuke lying on a bed on the top floor. His eyelids were flickering frantically above his set eyes and droplets of sweat streamed down his inflamed cheeks. He was burning. His bare chest was heaving and a nasty, septic wound was smudging his right shoulder. With eyes shattered from tears and her delicate lily pad hanging limply from her hair, Gou was sitting by his soaked pillow, while Makoto, Nagisa and Rei stood speechless at the bed's end.  
  
"What on earth happened?"  
  
Makoto's trembling voice cracked the silence.  
  
"The humans were scouring the waters for you...he was on duty, making sure the lake was fine, when this accidentally hit him..."  
  
The hazel-haired man untied a cloth, revealing a damaged signal flare. Rin took it in his shaking hands, as a terrifying thought swamped his mind.  
  
"I don't understand, onii-chan. This...this looks like the flares used during the vernal festival that takes place in the heart of spring...but that makes no sense...it makes no sense..."  
  
Rin looked at the elves in shock, his bottom lip quivering as he spoke.  
  
"What's going on? We came here just yesterday, didn't we? In February, about ten days after I turned eighteen... _didn't we_?"  
  
"I'm afraid time flows differently down here..." Makoto shook his head in sadness "A day at the bottom of the lake equals a month in the human world..."  
  
Rin felt his knees giving in as realization weighed on his shoulders. He and Gou had been missing for almost two months.  
  
"Poor mom..." Gou murmured in between sobs "she must have lost her mind by now...We should go back, onii-chan."

"This is why you all didn't want us to come down here. This is why Sousuke kept warning us to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Rin collapsed on a nearby chair, raking his fingers through his scarlet mane.  
  
"There's still time, Rin-senpai." Rei tried to instill hope "The portal is still open. If you leave tomorrow morning, you will have missed no more than two months. In the meantime, Haruka senpai will have healed Sousuke and..."  
  
"I can't do that, Rei."  
  
A jolt of electricity spread throughout the fellowship. Everyone stared at Haruka, certain they must have misheard him.  
  
"Haru-chan?"  
  
"My powers are unlimited in the water, but Sousuke's injury was inflicted with an object made by humans. I have no influence over their world. Only human treatments could help him."  
  
"This couldn't get any worse..." Rei took off his glasses, and swept the corner of his violet eyes with his palm.  
  
"There's still a way. Let me and Gou take Sousuke with us back to our world. If he can be cured, then it's worth trying."  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
A spark danced within Gou's glazed eyes and she smiled hopefully at her elder brother. But her sudden happiness wasn't meant to last for long.  
  
"This can't happen either, Rin."  
  
"Huh? Why not, Haru?"  
  
Haru turned his bleak face towards Nagisa and the short elf nervously fidgeted in his spot.  
  
"Haru-chan is right...You see, the portal I originally opened to bring you here, was only for two people. I'm afraid I can only send as many back."  
  
Like an ominous spell, silence was cast around them once more, and for a while, the only sound wrinkling the air, was the steady hiss of Sousuke's breath.  
  
That night wasn't easy for Rin. In his dream, he was stranded on a makeshift raft. The logs were rotten and the ropes keeping them together had long now frayed. But he wasn't alone. His father was standing at the other end of the raft. His face was in absolute agony, and he kept yelling at Rin while pointing at something deep within the raging waves. Only no sound was coming out of his mouth. Rin was cowering in a corner and he was scared. So scared. Way more than he had ever been before. But his fear wasn't about his own life. Neither about his father. Rin was scared for Haruka.  
  
He woke up drenched in sweat, Haruka's name dangling from his lips. An unbearable pain was scorching his chest, and he swiftly took off his shark pendant. The rare rock was so sizzling, that he could barely touch it. An unearthly sky-blue glow gushed out of it in various streams and the more his mind twisted around Haruka, the brighter the glow became. Was the pendant trying to alert him for something?  
  
_"Years ago, my life was stolen from me."  
  
_ Rin covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a sudden groan. It couldn't be true.  
  
_" My powers became stronger because you are near."  
  
_Jumping out of his bed, Rin dashed downstairs. He barged into the small kitchen and, as he had predicted, Makoto had fallen asleep again on the starfish. He violently shook the sturdy elf by his shoulders, all the while repeating his name. Muffling a yawn, Makoto blinked around him perplexed, his jade eyes trying to adjust to the intrusive light.  
  
"Makoto...Makoto wake up. You have to tell me..."  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Listen, when I first met you, you told me that something terrible happened to Haruka. Remember? Tell me, Makoto, what did you mean? How did Haruka lose his strength?"  
  
"It was never about his strength, really...It was his heart. Someone stole half his heart away from him. It was turned to a brilliant gem and he never found that piece again."  
  
It was as if a blazing lightning had just struck Rin, scalding his very existence. The precious shark pendant he always cherished, all that was left to him by his father. Without knowing, he had been carrying Haruka's torn heart on his chest ever since he was a little boy. Listening to it beating next to his own. The gemstone sent another burning warning across his skin and Rin knew that this was the writhing heart of someone in great danger. Rin's arms cleaved through the water, as he swam faster than he had ever done before, a true sprinter of the waves. Earth-shaking vibrations were spreading around the black reef and the strong currents almost swept him away. But the sight he came across inside the slippery cavern would stay forever engraved to his memory.  
  
The monstrous Umbrae, enormous and delirious, had immersed everything in harrowing darkness. In the middle of the cave, Haruka was down to his knees, enduring the expanding blackness under a shield of light.  
  
"Haruuuu!!!"  
  
Rin screamed at the top of his lungs and hurled the pendant towards the struggling elf. The glowing stone followed an arc-shaped course in the air, shining brighter and brighter. And as Haruka turned around, it exploded in a dazzling light that fused into his chest. Instantly, the water roared all over Haruka. A liquid wall rose around him and violent tides sprang through it, saturating everything on their way. Flashes and thunders stormed down and Rin shut his eyes at the underwater tempest unfolding before him. The last thing that reached his ears were the agonizing howls of the Umbrae, as they struggled to climb up the rocky walls.  
  
When Rin opened his rubies again, stillness had settled in the cavern. The darkness had subsided, leaving Haruka to stand alone in the turmoil's aftermath. Without waiting further, the redhead stood up and rushed towards the elf. But instead of falling in Haruka's arms, Rin pushed him forcefully down. Leaning over the silent spirit, he let the hot tears flooding his eyes trickle down on Haruka's face.  
  
"Why you never said anything?! You must have known from the moment you saw me. Why you didn't tell me the truth? Why?!"  
  
"You still don't get it , Rin?...Because of the storm..."  
  
"The storm..."  
  
Haruka sat up and lowered his gaze. Rin remained there like a pillar of salt, all thoughts drained from his mind.  
  
"When that piece of my heart was stolen away, I drowned in deep sorrow. My anger overwhelmed me and my emotions manifested themselves into a horrible storm, that ravaged the lake and its surroundings....That moment we first kissed, all your memories flowed into me and, then, I knew. How could I ever tell you? When it was my own rage that took away your father."  
  
"No..."  
  
Haruka lifted up his moonlit eyes, question coloring his features.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault.You were missing a part of yourself, how you could have known? It was my father's deliberate choice to go for work that chaotic night. And he took that risk because he loved his poor family and didn't want us to starve the next days. If my father was alive, all he'd want would be for me to be happy. Well, he can rest in peace now, because I finally am."  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"The only thing I don't know is if you could ever forgive us."  
  
"Rin, how could I not? I've been searching for a mere piece for so long and, instead, I found the man that was holding my heart. Even though..."  
  
The redhead cloaked Haruka into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of his smooth neck and let a new fountain of tears cascade his cheeks.  
  
"...he's such a cry baby."  
  
"Baka..."

They stayed like this for a while, and when they pulled apart, Rin's crimson eyes were reflecting Haruka's subtle smirk. A rare sight to behold.  
  
"I still can't believe we found each other after so many years. It seems only yesterday when I was sitting at the shore, hearing your voice..."  
  
Haruka knitted his brows.  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"What do you mean? I was going down at the lake every day, you soothed my pain and listened to my whims for years. How can you forget?"  
  
"No, Rin, that's not possible. As the Spirit of this lake, my place is down here with my people. I never approach the surface. In fact, among the elves, there's only one that dares to drift so close to your world...Only one that knows your kind well enough to protect this lake...Its Guardian."  
  
The tealights flickered on the coral nightstand, their amber light magnifying the shadows on the wall. On the bed, Sousuke had resigned into a world of hallucinations. The dark wound on his shoulder had spread like a web, tiny, inky strings weaving further into his flesh. He was breathing with difficulty, whispered words escaping his bleached lips.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"His health is deteriorating. He's been calling our names. Especially yours, onii-chan."  
  
Rin leaned over the bed. It was morning outside, but inside the small room, the grave faces hid no daylight.  
  
"You were there, weren't you? You grieved along with me over a loss that wasn't yours. You kept me company when I needed it the most. You became my friend, though you knew my human memory would fade..."  
  
His thumb trailed a soft pattern down on Sousuke's cheek and the sick elf leaned into the touch, mumbling within his tormenting sleep.  
  
"Don't cry...you're not alone...don't cry..."  
  
Rin inhaled sharply.  
  
"Haru, if Sousuke ascended to my world, what would happen to him?"  
  
"No one knows. I can tell you though what will happen if he stays here. Sousuke will die."  
  
"Nagisa, you said the portal is still open and that it can transfer back only two of us, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Rin-chan."  
  
The muscles of Rin's jaw contracted and his fingers curled into clenched fists. A forgotten memory of his child self, smiling at someone in the lake's crystal waters, rapidly flew before his sight.  
  
"Very well...then Gou and Sousuke will go back to the surface."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you crazy, Rin-senpai?"  
  
"Onii-chan, no!"  
  
"Gou, take Sousuke with you and return to our people. Find a cure for him while there's still time. There's no other way."  
  
"No, no!"  
  
She threw herself into his embrace and his solid body encircled her with its warmth.  
  
"Please don't do what dad did, onii-chan! Don't leave me too!"  
  
Rin ran his fingertips through her burgundy locks and breathed in her cherry fragrance he so adored.  
  
"I won't be leaving you, I'll return too, only a bit later. Besides, we'll still be so close. Our house is by the lake. I will just be right outside....right outside..."  
  
She took a step back, sweeping her tears with the back of her petite palms.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Rin's eyes traveled over the familiar and kind faces in the room, before they rested on Haruka by his side.  
  
"Yes I am. Because I shall be among friends."  
  
"Do you promise you'll come back to me soon?"  
  
"Yes, of course I will. Listen, Gou. You remember that sakura tree dad and I had planted by the lake when you were born? You remember how the morning breeze made its beautiful, pink flowers flow around you?"  
  
She nodded at the fond memory of the, longtime now, naked tree.  
  
"The day its branches blossom once again, will be the day I'll be coming back home. That's how you'll know."  
  
He playfully patted her head, gracing her with his infamous, radiant smile. And when later Gou, holding Sousuke's head on her lap, was engulfed by swirls of golden sand, as the light of the portal turned brighter, Rin was still there smiling.  


  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
The old book with the creased binding and the weathered cover featuring a baby dolphin, closed with a low thump.  
  
"...and this is how our fairy tale ends."  
  
Instantly, the young children that were quietly listening in awe this far, burst into a jumble of excitement and queries.  
  
"Grandma, did the elves beat all the bad shadows in the end?" asked a girl with rosy cheeks.  
  
"Yes, of course they did, Lily"  
  
"And did the boy return to his mom and sister? Did he?" a little boy chimed in.  
  
The old lady thought of it for a moment, before smiling warmly at her curious grandson.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he did."  
  
"And, grandma, did they all have a biiig dinner when they reunited? You think it was greater than ours?" a third little devil exclaimed.  
  
"Perhaps they did, but I'm sure no dinner is greater than the one your mother is preparing."  
  
The children cheered carelessly, carried away by the wonders of the beautiful tale. Only one boy with dark hair, slightly older than the rest, stood there serious, pushing the wool carpet with his shoe.  
  
"You should know that elves are not real. These fairy tales are only for us, the kids."  
  
The rest children blinked at him for a few seconds, before mocking and laughing at his disbelief. The boy sulked and continued toying nervously with the carpet. His grandmother shook her head and pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Oh my dear Toraichi. You know , if your grandfather was here with us, he would be very proud of you."  
  
The young boy's face was lit up.  
  
"Really, grandma? Grampa would be proud of me?"  
  
"Of course he would, my sweet winter child. You have his sparkling, teal eyes and, just like you, he never believed in those tales when I was reading them to your mother and uncle."  
  
Toraichi snorted with pride at his siblings and cousins, content that someone as mighty as his late grandfather would think so highly of him. Calling the young children, a woman bearing a gentle smile entered the cozy living room with the crackling fireplace.  
  
"You're still telling them stories, mother? Come join us at the dining table, everyone is ready."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Sakura."  
  
Her gnarled hands wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and the elderly lady opened the front door. With slow, careful steps and knees slightly shaking from old age, she walked down the small pier made of cedar wood. Just like every day, the lake was peaceful and common cranes were soaring above its shimmering waters. She came to a halt at the end of the pier and her tired lungs swelled with the fresh air of winter.  
  
Her husband used to love this place so much. It was right on this pier when he had swept her in his vigorous arms, gifting her with her first kiss. She was no more than seventeen years old, perhaps closing to eighteen. They used to spend hours together, staring at the lake's polished beauty. He loved it deeply, but he didn't know why.  
  
Because it wasn't that Sousuke never believed in her fairy tales. He had just forgotten them. That was the price of ascending with her into the human world. His past memories had faded away along with his immortality.  
  
Gou's eyes lingered on the old cherry blossom, leaning above the lake. Its curly, dry branches swung lightly in the cold wind. Always there. Always naked. And yet, after all those years, hope hadn't abandoned her female heart. She had faith that somehow Rin would keep his promise and, one sunny morning, he would knock on her door, maybe whine a bit about her staring at his muscles like he used to and, eventually, flood her little home with his loud charm. He would still be young and healthy, while her hair was already white and her face full of wrinkles, but her heart would warm up the same.  
  
The withered sakura tree swayed harder against the wind. Rin wouldn't return today. Perhaps tomorrow.  
  
Slowly, Gou turned back to the old cottage with the thatched roof and the haunting memories, there where her joyous family awaited her. And as she walked away, she missed the tiny, pink sakura bud that was shyly awaking in that cloudless day of winter.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
